New Student, New School, New Adventures!
by Skyla Bakers
Summary: Dawn Berlitz is the new girl in school. Making new friends and enemies along the way, Dawn begins to wonder what Paul Shinji's deal is. PokéShipping, QuestShipping, ContestShipping, WishfulShipping, IkariShipping. Read and Review! ON HIATUS RIGHT NOW.
1. Chapter 1 : New Student

**A/N: Random idea alert! This chapter might not be that good but your suggestions in the form of a review are always welcome! **

**New Student, New School, New Adventures!**

**Chapter One: New Student**

'Hey guys,' Misty Waterflower walked inside the noisy classroom, dumping her Ducklett print bag on the table. She brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes and glanced at her friends. All of them were there as usual. There was Misty's bubbly and enthusiastic best friend, May Maple, Drew Hayden, the arrogant one who May had a huge crush on. Paul Shinji, the one who was always in a bad mood and barely said anything. Iris Hazakura, a wild and energetic friend of Misty's. There was also even-tempered Cilan whose last name was impossible to remember, enthusiastic Jimmy from Johto and lastly, Ash Ketchum. Anyone could say Misty had a_ small _crush on Ash but definitely not to the hot-tempered redhead's face. Ash had spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

'Hi Misty,' Iris smiled distantly as she scribbled down last week's homework.

'Phwey Thwisty,' May said through a mouthful of chocolate.

'Hey,' Cilan nodded at Misty.

'May, hasn't anyone ever told you not to eat with your mouth full?' Drew smirked. 'Typical. Yeah, hey Misty.'

May glowered at Drew and continued chewing.

'Hey Misty,' Ash grinned. 'Gimme some chocolate, May.' He stuck his hand out and pointed at May's chocolate bar.

'…' Paul stared off into space.

'No way, Ash, your hands are dirty. Stop acting like a little kid.' Iris grinned smugly.

'I asked May,' Ash replied childishly. 'I didn't ask you.'

'They really are dirty,' Misty peered observantly at Ash's hands. 'What did you do to them?'

'Well, Mom told me I should buy a snack for lunch from school today,' Ash said thoughtfully, tilting his head sideways. 'So she gave me money, exactly two hundred Poké.'

'Your Mom doesn't know what she's getting into,' Drew sweatdropped. 'I only get fifty Poké for lunch.'

'Your Mom is wasting her money,' Cilan remarked, thinking of the last time Ash tried to get a 'snack' for lunch.

'Your Mom is throwing her money out of the window,' May joined in.

'Be quiet, okay. I need a lot of money for food.'

'Considering the amount of food you eat, that's quite obvious,' Misty sighed. 'Just get on with the story,'

'Right, so as usual I was walking to school when I heard the jingling of Chimecho,' Ash continued, a huge, dreamy smile spreading over his face.

'Oh no, I can see where this is going!' Iris moaned, still bending over her homework.

'Then I saw it,' Ash went on dramatically. 'It was …Wait for it… Wait for it….'

'Get on with it already!' Iris yelled.

'The – The Casteliacone man was driving his truck around my neighborhood!' Ash exploded.

'Noooooo!' Everyone else fell down anime-style.

'I know!' Ash chorused. 'I immediately concluded that it was a Christmas miracle!'

'Christmas is over, Ash.' Iris corrected. 'And stop using smart language; it doesn't look good on you.'

'Just continue,' Paul finally muttered, actually showing some interest in Ash's story.

'Okay, I ran like a _Tauros _to the truck and immediately asked for a_ Chocoholic Seadra Surprise_ and here's the best part, Bob – that's the name of the ice-cream guy – handed me the _Chocoholic Seadra Surprise _on a _waffle cone _and I dug inside my bag for some money. I felt the two hundred Poké and I pulled it out. It almost happened in _slow motion_, I was about to hand it to him but my hand slipped, my precious two hundred Poké went falling down down down!'

'Oh gosh,' Iris shook her head and looked down at her homework once again.

'And that's not it!' Ash exclaimed suddenly. 'It fell down, right? I could've simply picked it up but as I reached down I felt something warm and gooey and the Poké in it, I pulled it up and guess what! The Poké was covered in real Tauros crap!'

'Eeeeeew!' May, Misty and Iris squealed as Drew put on a look of disgust, Paul simply looked bored.

'I didn't even realize!' Ash persisted. 'I thought it was _grass_ but when I was about to hand it to Bob, he noticed and let out this high-pitched, girlie squeal. I didn't even know an old man was capable of such a squeal! I thought it was my mom at first and I was about to run back home but then I realized the Poké was…um…crapped. I freaked out and bent down to put it back in the crap but Bob was even more freaked that he dropped my _Chocoholic Seadra Surprise _on my head!'

By the time he had finished, everyone was on the ground and sweatdropping crazily.

'And is that…er….Tauros crap on your hands now?' Cilan asked weakly, almost afraid of the answer.

'Yup!' Ash said enthusiastically, waving his hand around.

'Y – You are such a kid, Ash!' Iris said, trying to prevent her face from looking completely disgusted.

'Ash, you never fail to amaze us,' May forced her eyes away from Ash's hand and tossed her chocolate bar – which was the same color as Ash's hand – into the dustbin.

'Eww,' Misty squeaked.

'…' Paul wasn't even looking at Ash; he was staring off into space as usual.

'Where's Jimmy anyway?' Misty asked, trying to change the subject. 'I thought he was here when I came,'

'He's talking to Marina – as usual.' May said, piling her books into her desk.

'Marina? Isn't she one of _them_?' Misty gestured towards the middle of the class where the most popular kids were sitting. Ursula, the snobbiest person anyone has ever met and probably the prettiest as well, Jessie, arrogant and overdramatic, Cassidy, pretentious and snooty and Ashley and Bailey the equally dumb twins, were sitting there.

'I don't even know why Marina even hangs out with them,' Cilan shrugged. 'I mean, she's not really like them.'

'Much nicer,' Iris agreed.

'Maybe because she's talented and pretty and popular – everything we're not.' May said forwardly.

'That's not true,' Drew said casually and immediately blushed when he realized what he had said.

'What was that, Drew?' Misty laughed. 'You think we're talented and pretty and popular?'

'No,' Drew said haughtily. 'I was talking about myself.' He flipped his emerald hair and sat down.

'Really?' Iris laughed too, finally finishing her homework.

'Why didn't you do your homework at home, Iris?' Ash asked.

'I was busy, and why do you care? Did you do it?'

'No.'

'Kid…'

'Stop fighting, guys.' Misty sighed.

'What about you, Misty? Your homework?'

'Nah, didn't feel like it.' Misty grinned.

'Anyway, stop with homework, homework is depressing – especially on Mondays.' May decided. 'I heard we're getting a new kid in class.'

'New kid? You and Drew, May?' Ash asked. 'Congrats, guys!' He started clapping and motioned for everyone to start, surprisingly, everyone other than May and Drew began clapping – even Paul.

'Stop it!' May yelled, her face turning red. 'That's not what I meant!'

'Is it a girl or a boy, May?' Iris asked wickedly, clapping even louder.

'_Iris_! You – '

'You're naming your kid Iris? Awww!' Misty echoed. 'And Ash, I thought you were denser than this!'

Ash shrugged and continued clapping. They eventually stopped when Ursula walked up to them, her pink curly pigtails bounced as she sauntered up to them with an annoyed smirk.

'You people might want to stop clapping, there's a new girl coming and we don't want her to think our class is full of…' Ursula groped for the right word and failed noticeably. 'You people.'

'Whatever,' Iris rolled her mahogany eyes. 'At least we don't start wearing lipstick in the middle of class and try to impress Professor Rowan, that's what I'd call… ooh let me think…' Iris did a mock imitation of Ursula groping for a word. '_Jobless_.'

'Hmph,' Ursula eyed Iris skeptically and walked back to her table, giving them a look of disgust. By the time she was gone, everyone except Paul began laughing.

'Nice one, Iris.' Misty slapped Iris a high five.

'So, I wonder who she is…' May said thoughtfully, fumbling with her Torchic pencil case. 'Rumor has it she's from the famous Berlitz family.'

'She's rich then,' Misty remarked. 'How'd you know, May?'

'I overheard Jasmine – er – Ms. Jasmine tell Professor Oak.'

'Eavesdropping,' Drew mumbled.

'Hey, I said _overheard_!' May protested. 'Okay maybe, eavesdropped.' She said after a while.

'I wonder what she's like,' Iris said out loud. 'I hope she won't be like those… Ursalings.' She shot a disgusted look at Ursula who was fluffing her pink hair and comparing nail polish shades with Ashley and Bailey. Jessie coated her lips with lipstick and made lip-prints all over a tissue. Cassidy was shot them an annoyed look and continued talking to Buff, or was it Butch? Marina smiled sweetly in their direction and kept talking animatedly with Jimmy.

'Yeah,' Misty giggled. 'I used to think that Jessie and Cassidy were okay but they went all slutty on us.'

'Ursula would lay her unstoppable wrath on her if she's half as pretty as her,' May grinned.

'Totally, I mean, it's always about looks with Ursula. She hates you if you're ugly and she hates you if you're prettier than her and you don't worship her every movement.' Misty sighed.

'Which category are we in?' Iris asked, running a hand through her purple hair and smoothing it out.

'Ugly, of course.' Misty said shortly, unable to hide the anger in her voice.

'That's not true!' May and Ash echoed together.

'What were you saying?' May asked Ash.

'I said that it's not true, of course that's not true!' Ash replied, glancing at Misty.

'You mean… You think I'm pretty?' Misty asked, unable to hide her excitement this time. She wondered why Drew looked like he was erupting with silent laughter and even Paul had a weirdly amused look on his face.

Ash barely heard her, instead he continued blabbing. 'I know_ I'm_ really cute so that can't be the reason, Mist.'

Misty almost thought she misheard, she sweatdropped.

'Come again?' Misty muttered.

'Did you say anything, Misty?' Ash asked, looking curiously at her astounded face. 'Did you seriously think I'd call you pretty?' He laughed to himself, glancing at Misty cautiously from the corner of his eye.

'You idiot!' She yelled, fishing out her signature mallet from the middle of nowhere and aiming it at Ash's head.

'Aaargh, I meant that you're not _pretty_, you're simply_ gorgeous_ like a… Darumaka….'

'Is that all you can describe me with?' Misty roared, swinging her mallet around like a chain, her green eyes turning into huge orbs of fire. A volcano erupted behind her and she slammed her mallet down on Cilan's table. A huge crack appeared and Cilan's table broke into two blocks of wood.

'M – My table!' Cilan spluttered, his green eyes widening as his table was demolished right in front of his eyes. 'Don't take it out on my poor table!'

'Now it's your turn!' Misty turned towards Ash who was cowering in fear. 'Gwaaaaah!' Misty swung her mallet around one last time and taking perfect aim, smashing it down on –

'Quiet class, get back to your seats!' Professor Oak's voice rang out.

Misty froze with her mallet midair, she craned her head and took a look at Professor Oak, silently expressing her hate. Ash took this as a miraculous opportunity to escape; he slid back to his seat. Misty practically flew back to her seat, along with the other students.

_I will get you, _she mouthed to Ash who stuck his tongue out, waving his crapped hand around.

'Ash Ketchum, please find your way to the bathroom and wash your _hand_, Cilan WhatsYourLastName, please borrow a table from the next class,' Professor Oak observed dryly, grimacing at Ash's hand. 'As for the rest of you, you may already know, we have a new student. Meet Dawn Berlitz!'

**Hey, I actually finished it! :D I'll be happy if you'd tell me what you thought of it! REVIEW! And if you're wondering, I couldn't think up a last name for Iris or Cilan, so yeah, I named Iris after someone in a Phoenix Wright video game and I couldn't even do that much for Cilan. :'(**

**- Skylaaa :)**

**And remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Someone Like Him

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**New Student, New School, New Adventures!**

**Chapter Two: Someone Like Him**

Dawn's POV

I had walked into PokéWoods High with probably the shakiest smile and wobbliest legs. I said goodbye to my mom and walked through the gates, my Buneary print bag unnaturally heavy. I was clutching the little pink admission pass with my life. I hope I looked okay. I had spent five hours that morning getting ready, after I had figured PokéWoods High had a set uniform. For a uniform it wasn't that bad, it was a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue tie and a dark blue checked miniskirt. It was way better than the uniform at my previous school. We had to practically wear the same stuff as the cleaning people!

I was literally shaken out of my thoughts when this little kid came and crashed into me. I was so startled that I actually let out a squeal.

'Move it, lady!' the kid shouted.

Lady? I deserved more respect than that even though I don't even know my way to the girls' bathroom!

I was about to retort back when the receptionist tapped my shoulder. I, thinking it was the kid again, spun around and shot them my meanest look which probably looked pretty idiotic.

'I don't like kids – ' And then I realized it was the receptionist. I was lost for words. I had a history with evil receptionists wherever I go.

'You are a kid yourself, young lady,' the receptionist said shortly. 'You must be new, I can sense it, this way.' Without even waiting for me to respond, she began walking so briskly that I found out it was hard to even keep up.

I tried to be nice to her. 'This school is so pretty,' I said lamely, shooting her an enormous smile.

'It's not pretty. These devious children destroy property every single day, last week it was my desk! Some mallet-wielding redhead cracked it in half!' the receptionist practically yelled. Geez, this woman hates kids even more than me! I decided that it was impossible to talk to her so I just observed the view. I was in the reception area at the moment, there was a broken Christmas tree and a few chairs scattered around. Some weird looking ladies sat behind a desk, typing on computers. I figured that these were the rest of the mean receptionists. There was a corridor leading somewhere, I saw some kids – my age_ish _this time – rushing around.

'No running in the hallways, Casey!' the receptionist called. 'I'll report you, you insolent brat!'

Casey, the girl, stuck out her tongue and ran away. I don't know how anyone would dare disobey the receptionist lady.

I wouldn't.

I like that girl's guts.

'Here,' the receptionist said briefly. 'Professor Oak will take you to your class now,'

Thaaaank Gooood! I no longer have to hang out with the mean receptionist! Let's just hope Professor Oak is nicer and friendlier than the receptionist lady.

Professor Oak was a sort of old man. Okay I know what you're thinking, no not old old, but old. I made no sense there. Well, he looked friendly enough so I won't describe him.

'Hello, you must be Dawn Berlitz!' he said enthusiastically, holding out his hand for me to shake.

'Yeah,' I replied, smiling slightly. I shook his hand and handed him the pink pass.

'Right…' Professor Oak studied the pass. 'Dawn Berlitz, age 16, Class 26890… Follow me,'

More following? I sighed an imaginary sigh in my head and followed him. We were getting closer to the class and my older feelings of utter nervousness returned. I took a deep breath, smoothed down my midnight blue hair and followed him.

'No need to worry,' Professor Oak laughed as we reached the class.

Doesn't he know that that's when I worry the most? Geez, I sound like my mom now! He walked into the class and I hesitated, peering in cautiously. It was a wide, spacious class with about twenty-six kids. Great, I was the twenty-seventh, an unlucky number!

Now, I _really _sound like my superstitious mother!

Unfortunately, the class wasn't all friendly-friendly with everyone as I had wanted. Everyone was separated into cute little groups – popularity-wise of course. Which meant that since I'm new I had to crash with the losers. Just great. Forget about the hours of popularity at my older school, this was the end. I studied the students, there was a redhead with a mallet which rang a few bells but I was a bit too freaked to remember, there was a really cute green-haired guy, a really moody-looking plum-haired guy, an obnoxious-looking purple-haired girl and suddenly my eyes fell on the middle of the class. I immediately decided that that was where I wanted to sit. There were really popular looking people. Like this one girl who had pretty pink curls and a…very annoyed, disgusted expression. Maybe I didn't want to sit there. There was one blunette sitting there who looked nice but the others seemed unnaturally unlikable. I was busy observing the surroundings that I didn't even hear Professor Oak talking to the class but I almost jumped out of my skin when he said:

'As for the rest of you, you may already know, we have a new student. Meet Dawn Berlitz!'

How embarrassing!

Normal POV

'As for the rest of you, you may already know, we have a new student. Meet Dawn Berlitz!'

Misty looked up to see Professor Oak gesturing towards a girl who was standing near the doorway with a very wobbly smile. She was pretty. That was certain. She had long, silky, midnight blue hair and big sapphire eyes. She looked like she was some kind of supermodel in the uniform. Misty laughed to herself when she saw Ursula shoot a death glare at Dawn who didn't even notice. Iris and May looked at her with interest and Drew and Cilan simply looked at her curiously and Ash was too busy wiping his hand to realize Dawn had come. Paul was gazing out of the window. Since Misty was sitting behind Paul, she nudged him with her shoe. She would've hit him with her mallet if Professor Oak wasn't there.

'What is it?' Paul asked quietly.

'The new girl – Dawn's here, at least _look _at her!' Misty hissed. 'Isn't she pretty?'

Paul gave Dawn a long, meaningful look. 'She looks troublesome if you ask me,'

'Paul!' Misty groaned. 'How would you know? You haven't even met her!'

'I can tell,' Paul muttered. 'She's one of those overenthusiastic, annoying types,'

'That's how you describe us,' Misty said smugly. 'And it's obvious you like us…'

'Who told you that?' Paul asked, in the least curious voice ever.

'You are so predictable,' Misty groaned, focusing her attention back on Dawn.

'Tell us about yourself Dawn,' Professor Oak said, gesturing Dawn to go to the front of the class. Dawn hesitantly walked to the front, her silky hair flowing behind her.

'M – My name is Dawn Berlitz,' Dawn smiled shakily.

Misty watched approvingly as Paul turned to hear Dawn's speech.

'I knew you'd want to know about her!' Misty whispered.

'Yeah, right.' Paul murmured. 'I just want to see her make a fool of herself.'

'Whatever,' Misty crossed her arms over her chest and listened to Dawn.

'I'm sixteen years old,' Dawn continued. 'My interests are… let's see… keeping up to the latest fashions, shopping, making new friends and um… it depends I guess.'

'Right, sit down.' Professor Oak dismissed her.

'Where exactly should I sit, Professor?' Dawn asked timidly, touching her soft hair cautiously.

'There, sit across Misty.' Professor Oak pointed towards the seat a few centimeters away from Misty's.

Misty smiled welcomingly at Dawn and Dawn smiled back. She sat down on the chair, pulling her Buneary print bag down and piling her books into her desk.

'Right class, today we're learning…' Professor Oak started the lesson, drawing a few diagrams on the board.

'Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower,' Misty introduced herself.

'Oh, hi.' Dawn smiled back.

'That's my best friend May over there,' Misty pointed to May. 'That's Iris, don't get on her bad side!'

'Who's that?' Dawn asked, pointing at Drew. 'He's so cute,'

'I know,' Misty grinned. 'That's Drew, almost every girl in the whole school is after him – including May.'

'Right,' Dawn nodded vaguely. 'And that?' she nodded towards Ursula.

'Ugh,' Misty grimaced. 'You don't want to be friends with her or her Ursalings as Iris calls them.'

'Ursalings?'

'Yeah, her name is Ursula and she has many followers.'

'What about that blue-haired girl? She was with Ursula and she seems nice,'

'Yeah, that's Marina. She's really nice and we have no idea why she hangs out with them.' Misty sighed. 'And that is Paul.'

Paul looked up from the window the minute he heard his name. He turned towards them with a slightly weary look.

'Hey, Paul, this is Dawn.' Misty said with fake sweetness.

'Oh, hi Paul.' Dawn said casually.

'…' Paul eyed her for a minute. '…Troublesome,'

'Never mind him!' Misty said in an annoyed voice. 'He's like that but he's better once you really get to know him!' For once, Misty actually meant what she said. She and Paul had been close friends for as long as she could remember.

'Right,' Dawn nodded vaguely again, thinking of how direct Misty was.

By the time Misty had finished telling Dawn everyone in class, the bell had rung and they had a ten minute break before Math.

'Hi, Dawn!' May said in a friendly voice, clambering up to Dawn. 'It's great to meet you!'

'It's nice to meet you too…May.' Dawn said politely.

'What's up, everyone?' Iris grinned, walking up to Misty and the rest. 'Dawn, right?'

'Yeah,' Dawn smiled at the wild girl standing in front of her.

'Right, I'm Iris!' Iris said enthusiastically, pulling Dawn into an enormous handshake.

'You're going to break her hand, Ire.' Misty sighed.

'Right, sorry!' Iris laughed. 'I remember when I broke Ash's hand!'

Ash, who was standing behind them, suddenly let out a shrill scream and rushed around in circles.

'Ash, Ash! ' Cilan tried to calm him. 'She didn't do anything to you _yet_!'

'_Yet_!' Ash yelled, running around even faster.

'Yet,' Iris agreed triumphantly.

'Yes, that's Ash, Dawn.' Misty said flatly.

'Hi, Ash.' Dawn smiled, she was really getting tired of smiling.

'Hiiiiiii!' Ash waved madly as he kept on running.

'What's that on his hand, Misty?' Dawn whispered.

Misty sweatdropped. 'You don't want to know.'

Ash stopped abruptly, turning to Dawn while holding out his hand. 'You want to know the story of the _Chocoholic Seadra Surprise_?'

'No way, Ash.' Iris stepped in front of Dawn. 'You've disgusted too many people with that story already.'

Cilan, Jimmy and Drew watched Ash skeptically as he waved his hand around.

'Yeah, um hey Dawn.' Jimmy said as Ash continued waving.

'Hi,' Cilan smiled. 'Welcome to PokéWoods,'

'I hope you're not_ a May_,' was Drew's obnoxious comment.

'What's that supposed to mean?' May rose from her chair, searching desperately for something to hit Drew with.

'I meant that I hope she won't be like you,' Drew said plainly with a flip of his hair. 'After all one loser in a class is enough,'

'Yeah, right. If you think I'm a loser you've obviously never met – '

'Ursula!' a male voice interrupted May's sentence.

The nine of them spun around to see a guy from an older grade chasing Ursula madly across the classroom, knocking over the desk of a nerdy boy.

'I said I was sorry, Ursy-Wursy!' he protested.

'Ursy-Wursy!' Iris hissed with a giggle.

'Who's that?' Dawn asked.

'Karl Brun,' Cilan replied. 'Ursula's boyfriend from an older grade.'

'Oh,' Dawn replied, turning back to the scene.

'We're over, Karl. And don't ever call me that again!'

'What did I do wrong, Ursy – Ursula?' he begged.

'Disgusting,' Dawn made a face.

'I know,' Misty agreed.

'You did everything wrong,' Ursula said ruthlessly. 'So shut up and get lost,'

'But Ursula… How can I live without you?' Karl spluttered, putting on a pleading look.

'We're over, Karl.' Ursula repeated. 'You're so pathetic,'

'Yeah, like listen to her!' Ashley laughed hysterically from Ursula's side.

'Is it because there's someone else?' Karl asked desperately, bending down and clutching his heart melodramatically.

'Not really,' Ursula said thoughtfully.

'Ursula's way too awesome for someone like you!' Bailey sneered. 'There are a dozen other guys who'd date her and Ursula choosing you would put the 'I' in impossible!'

'Shut up, Bailey.' Ursula snapped with a flip of her sepia curls. 'I was talking.'

'Do they let Ursula boss them around like that?' Dawn asked curiously.

'Not all of them,' Drew replied. 'Jessie, Cassidy and Marina don't. The rest of the guys and girls do.'

'Actually, I'm tired of you people. The typical, worshippy type.' Ursula drawled carelessly, flopping down on her table.

'That's a switch,' Jimmy laughed.

'What I meant was, I want someone different. Someone who doesn't worship me,' Ursula eyed a horrified Drew and Ash carefully.

'Stay away from him!' May growled.

'Yeah!' Misty agreed.

'Chill out, like I'd like this bitch.' Drew alleged. 'I'm glad you care so much, May. I wonder why?'

'What are you talking about?' May yelled, grabbing Misty's mallet and banging it down on Drew's head.

'Give that back!' Misty cried, snatching her precious mallet back.

'My hair…' Drew squeaked, a ring of Torchic rushing around his head.

'What's going on?' Ash looked up from his chocolate bar.

'Where'd you get the chocolate from?' May demanded, grabbing her chocolate back.

'Didn't you throw that away, May?' Iris asked with wide eyes.

'Oh noooo! Ash did you – eat _that_?' Misty spluttered.

'Yeah,' Ash grinned, showing chocolate coated teeth.

'Did you get that from the trash?' Cilan sweatdropped.

'Yeah!' Ash saidenthusiastically.

'I was just kidding,' Ursula dismissed with a wave of her hand. 'I don't want someone who completely hates me either. I'd like someone who has… I don't know… no emotions towards me.' Ursula's reddish pink eyes fell on Paul who was simply sketching a skull and cross bone print on his geography book. She studied him vigorously. Paul looked up cautiously, as if he could feel her gaze on him.

'Someone like – him.'

**Oh nooo! Did that completely suck? Please tell me and please REVIEW! Happy New Year everyone, live 2012 with no regrets! :)**

**-Sky :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Blues

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all your kind and not so kind reviews! I seriously really appreciate every single one of them :) So enjoy this chapter too! :D And I'm sorry if updates are slow, I'm kind of balancing two fanfics at once so, yeah. Plus, I have to balance homework as well, my mom is torturing me with Math every single day. In addition, my life is sucking **_**a lot**_** so I'm quite depressed about it. Typical me. Whatever, REVIEW!**

**New Student, New School, New Adventures!**

**Chapter Three**

Normal POV

'Someone like – him.'

'Me?' Paul asked scornfully as his friends turned to him in disbelief.

'Yes, you!' Ursula exclaimed in a dreamy voice, practically flying to his side, brushing past Iris and _accidentally_ colliding into Dawn.

'Oh sorry, new girl.' Ursula grinned at Dawn sweetly, dragging Misty's chair forward and flopping down next to Paul who looked visibly disturbed by her presence.

'Oww!' Dawn exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder.

'Her name is Dawn,' Iris said smoothly, glaring at Ursula.

'_It is_?' Ash echoed innocently, staring incredulously at Iris.

'Yes it is, Ash.' Cilan sweatdropped.

'And who told you that you could steal my chair?' Misty demanded, resisting the urgent temptation to whip out her mallet and make minced Ursula.

'I didn't steal it, _Misty_.' Ursula spat out her name as if she had stepped on something extremely disgusting, like Tauros crap for that matter. 'I simply _borrowed _this chair.'

'Grr,' Misty growled. 'I'm going to have to wash the chair!' On cue, Misty's eyes turned into huge blazes of fiery passion and a sizzling, intense aura emanated from her. She dug out her mallet from somewhere as usual and swung it around.

'Please be – ' Cilan's sentence was interrupted as Misty swayed her mallet over Cilan's new table and…

_CRASH!_

Two blocks of wood were lying on the floor.

'A – Are you doing this on purpose?' Cilan demanded, crouching down and cradling his…table.

'Now it's your turn!' Misty turned to Ursula, literally hovering (or maybe towering) over her. 'This is for my chairrrr – '

'Sit down class!' Professor Rowan walked in the classroom, eyeing Misty cautiously. Misty froze with her mallet hovering right above Ursula's fashionable head.

'Ha!' Ursula stuck her tongue out in a manner that was really unsuitable for her status.

'Please sit down, Miss Waterflower.' Professor Rowan ordered deprecatingly. Misty stared in disbelief at Professor Rowan before realizing that she was standing like a complete idiot with a _mallet _while the others – even those she considered her friends – were seated innocently – even Cilan was seated with no table in front of him – and staring at her like she really _was_ a complete idiot.

She was notably lost for words.

'B – But Professor Rowan!' Misty finally whined. 'Ursula stole my chair and she's sitting next to Paul, that's not even allowed!' Great, now she sounded like she was a bigmouth as well. That was actually Ursula's task and now Misty was using it against her. Misty turned gleefully to Ursula but as she did, her green eyes bulged out of her head. Ursula was sitting with an even _more_ gleeful expression – behind Misty's table!

'You!' Misty raised a quivering index finger to Ursula who shrugged sweetly, completely absorbed in _Misty's _Math textbook.

'Please sit in Miss Sullivan's chair then, Miss Waterflower.' A million gasps rung across the room but Misty barely heard them.

'But I can't!' Misty exclaimed. 'I can't sit next to those…' Misty couldn't think of an appropriate word to put there so she just left it as that.

'Sit down there,' Professor Rowan repeated, pointing to the middle of the classroom, between Bailey and Jessie.

In front of Gary Oak, the hottest guy at school and behind Craig Carlos, one of the smartest and popular guys ever born.

Ursula's desk.

Probably any girl – even Iris, although she would never admit it – would kill to sit there. Any girl but Misty.

'No way,' Misty crossed her arms over her chest.

'Then sit there,' Professor Rowan pointed dryly at a seat at the very front, next to Conway, a scary stalker who kept tabs on everyone he met and Harley, a complete weirdo to put it mildly.

'No thanks,' Misty said stiffly as Harley suddenly called out: 'Come here, Dollface!' and Conway flashed his glasses and began typing on his laptop. She walked with difficulty to Ursula's desk, sitting primly on her chair and ignoring the stares and glares in her direction.

Professor Rowan eyed her wearily once again but turned to the board and began scribbling some indecipherable sums. Misty turned slightly to her left; Bailey was looking at her disgustedly, twisting her ash blonde hair repetitively. Misty looked away, towards Jessie, she was painting her fingernails black with red stripes under her desk. She caught Misty looking and tossed her a look.

'You better not touch any of Ursula's stuff!' Ashley hissed from in front of Bailey. Misty rolled her eyes and immediately opened Ursula's desk. She studied everything. There were a few textbooks and homework assignments, bottles of nail polish, makeup brushes and a lipstick case and a cute pink phone nestled in a corner. Misty put Ursula's Math textbook on the table and pulled out Ursula's phone. She kept it inside the desk so that no one can see what she was doing. The wallpaper was of Ursula in a pink bikini at the beach, a dozen guys crowding around her. Misty rolled her eyes again. She scrolled down the menu and pressed the Messaging icon. She went to the inbox and tapped it, the phone being a touch phone. As Misty was about to tap the first text, she felt something rap her shoulder. She put the phone down and closed the desk, turning around.

'Hey there, baby.' Gary Oak threw a killer grin at her direction. 'What's your name?'

Misty looked at Gary warily, as May had said, he really was hot. 'You don't even know my name?' she said dubiously.

'Nah, you must be Milty, with the hot temper and hair to match,' Gary grinned smoothly.

'It's Misty and don't make fun of my hair,' Misty touched her auburn locks cautiously. 'So what do you want?'

'I thought we should hang out sometime, you know just you and me?'

'Well, think again!' Misty said sarcastically.

'Right, whatever. I just wanted to see if you were the right material to sit here, I guess not.' Gary said superciliously, turning to a girl named Leaf and started talking to her.

'Loser,' Misty muttered, opening the desk again and pressing the text.

_**Sender: Karl**_

_**Date: 14/7**_

_**Time: 10:02**_

_**Message: Oh please Ursy-Wursy! Don't be like this! I can't live without you! –Karl =' (**_

Misty snorted and scrolled through the rest of the texts, Ursula had quite a lot of them. It was mostly just sap from Karl or some other guy. Misty sighed, looking up. Dawn was 'talking' to Ursula and Paul, they seemed to be arguing over something, Misty couldn't really tell from a distance. Ash was eating a bar of chocolate. Misty sighed and doodled a heart on Ursula's notebook, writing her and Ash's initials in it. Why did Ash always have to be such a kid? Couldn't he understand that she really liked him? Didn't anything other than food go through his thick skull?

Misty sighed again, going to Ursula's photos on her phone. She almost gagged after seeing Ursula's self-obsessed picture collection. Ursula in a bathing suit, Ursula in a pink, frilly dress, Ursula modeling for some desperate company, Ursula surrounded by her adoring fans, Ursula in practically all of her clothes, Ursula doing her hair, Ursula wandering knee-deep through her wardrobe, Ursula wearing winter clothes, Ursula Ursula Ursula! Misty shot the phone an annoyed look and continued flipping through the photos. Ursula with her pink laptop, Ursula in her room, Ursula with her perfect younger sisters, Ursula and Karl, Ursula dancing at some desperate talent show, Ursula playing Juliet in last year's school play, Ursula having a bad hair day, Ursula taking – wait a second, Ursula with a bad hair day?

Misty, overcome with glee, slid her finger across the screen, right back to the bad hair day photo. It was really a hideous picture, obviously one of her sister's had taken it when Ursula wasn't aware. Ursula's sepia curls were sticking out in all directions, her usually silky fringe was pointing north. Misty giggled silently and whipped out her own turquoise phone. After setting both phones to Bluetooth mode, Misty transferred Ursula's bad hair day onto her own phone.

This would be good blackmail one day.

Dawn's POV

Ursula is driving me insane!

Okay so, this was my first day at school, right? There were some really nice people at school, which was surprising considering the fact that whenever I started a new school – which is frequent, my mom is a travelling maniac – the first year is usually horrendous. I like most of the people in the class, minus the weird people such as this guy named Conway, he just won't look away from me, and I suppose I shouldn't like these popular people who sit at the middle of the classroom. Iris – this girl who sits kind of behind me-ish but not quite – says they are all bad news. Iris seems to be the type that you wouldn't want to mess with but at the same time she seems quite insecure. Misty seems to be the most reliable friend so far, she's quite hot-tempered and she has a great sense of fun too, you can immediately sense that you can trust her the minute you talk to her but oh boy, those mallet-wielding skills are nothing to joke about! May is totally boy-crazy and she's crazy about Drew too, so if I somehow fall in love with Drew I'd make an enemy. Which I'm pretty sure I wouldn't, I'm not into guys with green hair due to a previous experience in my life but let's not go into those depressing memories.

But somehow I'm beginning to wonder who I will get a crush on here, I mean well it's kind of hard to decide… I guess it's just because all of the people I befriended are all paired up and stuff. Although, I doubt any of them are in any position to admit their true feelings. I was always skilled at sensing people's emotions.

And I didn't know the guys here that well, from the look of it; there are three main groups of people here, the populars and well… whatever Misty and her friends are. Then there are the losers – Ouch I sound so mean, how about loners? Okay, misfits? Outcasts? Oh God, well they all don't hang around together so I can't stereotype them since they're all scattered here and there.

As I was dwelling in my own thoughts, I completely blanked Professor Rowan who had actually asked me a question.

'Hey, New Girl, the old man's asking you a question,' Ursula hissed to me, finally looking up from Paul Shinji.

'Huh?' I looked up from my notebook, discovering that I had scribbled an unruly mess of absentminded squiggles.

'Miss Berlitz, the answer?' Professor Rowan bore his expecting eyes into my confused face.

'…Um, which subject is this?' I asked meekly, wincing at how dumb I sounded. A few sniggers and giggles filled the room and I probably died from embarrassment.

'Wrong,' Professor Rowan was completely unfazed by my idiotic answer, was he even human? Some emotion please. 'Miss Sullivan?'

'It's obviously twenty-one,' Ursula got up, answering swiftly. 'And this is Math, New Girl.' She added acidly, smiling sweetly in my direction as she sat back down in her – sorry, Misty's – seat.

Why does she call me New Girl? Why does she target me oddly? Why does she act like she _hates_ me? What exactly have I done to her? She is much prettier than me and has tons of friends and not to mention popular than me, so why? I kept these questions inside, bending over my algebra. Marina, I think, shot me a comforting look from across the classroom. I smiled gratefully. At least _someone_ is nice around here. A few ten minutes passed and Ursula tapped my shoulder neatly with her ruler, like she didn't want to touch me.

'Hi,' she smiled sweetly, thrusting her manicured hand in my face. 'The name's Ursula, what's your name?'

How low could she go? She was acting as if Professor Oak hadn't announced my name a couple of hours ago and Iris hadn't corrected her a few minutes back!

'…Hi, I'm Dawn Berlitz,' I smiled hesitantly and I reluctantly shook her hand.

'I like your nail polish color, Shawn.' Ursula continued in a bubbly voice, pointing at my bubblegum pink fingernails.

'It's Dawn, and thank you… I think.' I said stiffly, as if I didn't notice that look of malice in those pink eyes!

'Haha, lighten up, Fawn!' Ursula tittered in a friendly tone. She basically ignored me for the next few minutes, chatting vivaciously to Paul, the extremely depressed looking guy in front of her. Seriously, her attempts at wooing him were superior. Slutty but still superior. Paul didn't even look like he was talking much, it was just an occasional 'Uh huh,' 'Sounds good.' 'Hmm.' 'Mmm.' 'Yes.' 'No.'

Seriously, why would Ursula target a guy like him? It was kind of bizarre. He was downright arrogant and had no emotion whatsoever. He wasn't even that good-looking, sure he looked kind of cute in the uniform and the way his lilac hair ended at a perfect length was stunning but still… I continued to eye Paul thoughtfully, completely oblivious to the fact that I was checking him out. I know, the embarrassment!

It was _Paul_ that realized first, he turned around slowly, and gave me an annoyed expression. My face flushed immediately after Paul turned around, I hastily bent over my work and put a few scribbles here and there. I was trying hard not to look up, I had this odd premonition that he was boring holes into my bowed head. Eventually, I dragged my sapphire eyes upwards, Paul was glaring at me as I looked up, and he wasn't the only one either.

Ursula was sitting sideways in Misty's chair, smirking delightedly at me. 'Why are you checking out my boyfriend, _Crone_?' CRONE? Seriously, she was insulting me and she knew it! Basically she wanted me to know she insulted me as well! But crone? She was going way too far!

'Look Ursula,' I spat out, leaning forward, completely unaware that I was yelling out in the middle of Professor Rowan's class. 'This is the last straw! I am not a crone!'

'Geez, you're troublesome,' Paul said skeptically, making my blood boil. 'And I'm not your boyfriend,' He added to Ursula.

'Yet,' Ursula said smugly, as if she knew something he didn't.

Paul simply shrugged and looked roughly at me, ignoring Ursula.

He was _soooo _arrogant! I can't stand guys like him! Guys with no nice bone in their bodies!

Ursula didn't look mildly offended; in fact her smug smirk grew wider. Like Paul had complimented her or something. I was about to retort back to Paul when I realized that the whole class was staring wide-eyed at me – the new girl, mind you – screaming my head off.

Oh. God.

The popular people in the middle were eyeing me complacently while Misty, May, Iris and Marina shot me concerned looks. I could barely see them, my face was heating up way too fast. That Conway guy _actually took a picture_ from his phone.

Even Professor Rowan had an unusually "amused but I won't show it" look on his deadpanned face. 'Miss Berlitz,' he finally spoke, glancing at my reddened face. 'Since it's your first day, I won't make you stay afterschool for detention, since you may be unfamiliar with the rules.'

Seriously, he was treating me like I was_ six_. Hello, I'm six_teen_? And just how old are you old man, six_ty_?

'So, if you must know,' He continued. 'We simply cannot allow screaming or preferably yelling in the classroom. Now please carry on with your work.' With that, he turned his back to us and began scribbling some more sums on the blackboard. I put my head down on the table.

I will never look up from here for as long as today is over.

Some great first day.

**A/N: Okay, I'm not exactly very confident about this chapter, tell me. Was it good, bad, horrible, amazing? Tell meeeeee! :( :( :(**

**-Sky :( :( :( :( :( :(**


	4. Chapter 4 : Outing

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YOU GUYS! Here's chapter four and I hope I can make it up to you guys, but my story will be on hiatus after this cuz I'm really busy being lazy and stuff. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Outing**

Dawn's POV

So much for never looking up for the whole day.

The minute the break time bell rang, my head shot up and I shoved my books back into my desk. Ursula got up, grabbed Paul's arm, and sped off outside the classroom, followed closely by her Ursalings. Misty, May and Iris practically flew up to my desk.

'Oh my god, that was awesome Dawn!' Iris declared.

'Yeah, right.' I couldn't help snorting.

'No, we're serious!' Misty practically squeaked. 'You're the first person to ever have the guts to disrupt Professor Rowan's class! On your first day too! That's what I call a great start!'

Yeah, right. But I didn't bother saying that.

'Yeah, Dawn. That was so cool!' May yelled with glistening eyes. 'You were totally great!'

'Please,' I rolled my sapphire eyes. 'Let's change the subject.'

Ash, Cilan and Drew stumbled up to my desk too.

'That was awesome, Dawn!' Ash exclaimed, biting into another of his magic chocolate bars. 'Do it again!'

'No thanks,' I couldn't help laughing.

'It was something May wouldn't have done,' Drew said, smirking.

'What's that supposed to mean?' May demanded, turning to Drew who flipped his emerald hair arrogantly. That was obviously Drew's way of telling me that I was 'awesome' as Ash and Misty thought.

'Aren't we eating, guys?' Misty asked rather impatiently.

'Oh yeah!' Ash yelled in remembrance, rushing out of the classroom down to the canteen.

'What lesson do we have next?' I asked Misty who was opening her brown paper-bag lunch.

'Gym, and afterwards we have karate, drama and arts and crafts.'

'Oh,' I said, biting into a spoonful of breadcrumbs covered with chocolate sauce.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Normal POV

As usual, gym was tiring and rather disordered and jumbled. Misty panted as she ran up to Dawn and May, her sneakers squelching against the floorboards of the rusty and somewhat creaky old gym.

Dawn's hair was loose and flowing behind her shoulders as she ran, while Misty's short auburn hair was pulled into a messy bun and May's hair was left as it always was. The three girls were wearing the same tight, white gym t-shirts with the PokéWoods High symbol at the hem. Dawn was wearing her t-shirt with a par of tight, denim shorts, May was wearing a pair of tight, short, black tights and Misty was wearing a pair of tight, blue, sport shorts.

'This is tiring,' May panted as they rounded a corner. 'Look at Ursula and her Ursalings just sitting and flipping through their phones, lucky. How come they always get to sit out gym?'

'Because they always come down with some disease,' Misty said scornfully. 'But running is okay, that stuff Iris has to do is the bad stuff!' The three girls turned to see Iris swinging on one of the chains hanging from the ceiling and climbing it expertly while everyone, including Whitney, the young gym teacher, watched her admiringly.

'Well it's no big deal for Iris cuz she's good at gym, athletics and stuff.' May remarked.

'I'm always bad at this stuff!' Dawn sighed. 'I enjoy it, but I'm such a slow runner.'

'Haha, join the club.' May said playfully.

'Speak for yourself,' Misty said smugly. 'You guys are holding me up!'

'Oh yeah?' May laughed. 'You don't have to wait for us,'

'But I will, since I'm such a kind soul.' Misty winked, laughing.

'Hurry up girls!' Whitney called. 'Misty, I thought you were faster than this!'

With that, Misty ran two times faster, speeding past May and Dawn, and completing the track.

'Kind soul!' May snorted after her.

Dawn laughed as they ran and finished the track as well. As they went to the bench, Misty tossed their water bottles at them, which they caught.

'Huh, I'm done!' Dawn said, lazily piling her dark blue tresses into a messy ponytail.

'Me too,' May agreed, opening her phone and tapping at it eagerly.

'Hit the showers girls!' Whitney called, and the three girls walked towards the showers, followed by Iris.

Misty grabbed her marked towel from a stand and the other girls grabbed theirs as well.

'This is the best part after gym!' Iris said enthusiastically.

'You can say that again!' Dawn agreed. 'Cuz I'm just glad it's over!'

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dawn's POV

The minute the last bell rang, everyone flew out of the classroom, including me.

'Hey Dawn!' Misty called as she caught up to me. 'We're hanging out at the mall afterschool, wanna come?'

'Sure, why not?' I said heartily. 'Who else is going?'

'The typical crowd, you know, May, Drew, Ash, Paul and the rest.'

'Oh, okay.' I nodded, and Misty sped off after a brief goodbye and calling out that we're meeting up at four.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Mom,' I cried out the minute I reached home, dumping my bag down on the couch. My mom was flipping through a magazine, _Warm Homes_. She had short midnight blue hair the same color as mine and navy blue eyes. 'I have to meet up with my friends at the mall in a few!'

My mom looked up, her blue eyes twinkling. 'You made friends already? That's good, except now I'll have to deal with hour-long phone calls, every weekend house parties and constant trips to the mall.'

'Mom,' I laughed, flopping down on the couch. 'So can I go?'

'Will you listen to me if I say no?'

I pretended to think this over and said innocently 'No.'

'Okay okay, you can go.' My mom laughed. 'Hurry up and get ready, you take so long.'

'Thanks mom!' I sang out, running upstairs.

I took a quick shower and flung myself down on my bed, plugging my hairdryer in and drying my blue hair. I began digging through my closet.

I had absolutely NOTHING to wear.

'I have nothing to wear!' I muttered to myself. This happens EVERYTIME I have to go out.

I dug through my old suitcase in desperation and I eventually decided on something. I decided on my tight-fitted fluorescent pink halter top and a short ruffly black skirt. I pulled on my leathery black, knee-length boots and rushed downstairs after brushing my hair. I studied myself in the hallway mirror, I looked pretty good.

'Hey mom,' I said as I reached the bottom of the staircase. 'Did the taxi come yet?'

My mom answered dryly. 'It's been here for fifteen minutes, Dawn. You'd better hurry up.'

'Oh okay,' I grinned crookedly, stuffing my worn-out rose-colored purse into my chain-strap handbag.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I reached the mall at a quarter past four. I hoped I wasn't that late, I had a habit of turning up late. I rushed inside the mall after paying the driver seven bucks. A few guys whistled as I walked past and I, annoyed, walked into the mall and scanned the place for Misty or May or anyone I knew. It was freakishly crowded. I spotted Misty's red head a few feet away and strode up to her, carefully dodging passer-bys.

'Hey Misty!' I called cheerfully, waving my arm to the redheaded person whose back was still turned. Misty had on a bright red jacket and … Pink skinny jeans? Wow, I never thought Misty's fashion sense was bad, this was SUCH a fashion faux pas.

Misty didn't seem to hear me as I called her so I walked up to her, dodging a crowd of squealing girls and a boy with a cowboy hat.

'Hey Misty!' I said enthusiastically, tapping her on the shoulder. 'I like your sh – '

My whole sentence was cut off as _Misty_ turned around. Her – or most probably his – face was covered with a huge red mustache and beard! I practically died, it was a guy I had just called Misty! Except he would really have looked like a girl if he shaved that disgusting beard and mustache off! I mean, pink skinny jeans?

'I – I'm sorry, mister.' I said, choking a little on the word mister. 'I thought you were someone else.'

He grunted something and walked away leaving me to slump down against a wall. Where could Misty be? My thoughts were answered quickly when I saw another redhead standing a few feet away. Yup, it was definitely Misty, she had the signature mean frown on her face. I approached her slowly, just in case.

'Hey Misty,' I smiled sweetly.

'Hey!' Misty turned, smiling grimly. She was wearing a blue and yellow striped tank top and a short fuzzy denim skirt with black platform shoes. Much better!

'What's up?' I asked. 'Where are the others?' I realized that no one else was around.

'That's what I'd like to know,' Misty said dourly. 'No one's here, except for Paul.' I looked around and saw Paul leaning against a marble pillar, wearing a black hoodie and jeans, his headphones plugged in and the usual expressionless expression sitting on his expressionless face. Wow, I'm using the word expression too much. I muttered a hi and when he didn't reply I shrugged and turned to Misty.

'So when are they coming?' I asked her, but my innocent question was faced with silence – Misty was on the phone.

'What do you mean you have a test to study for?' Misty demanded angrily. 'It's Friday!'

I raised an eyebrow and continued listening.

'Oh please!' Misty furiously brought her phone down and began tapping another number. 'Hello?' she growled. There was a slight pause. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN? You're baking cookies? Oh god, please tell me you washed your hand.' Misty shook her head in disbelief and hung up, looking at my amused expression with a tight smile.

'Can you believe it?' she sighed defeatedly. 'Cilan apparently has a _test_ to study for,' She spat out the word test icily. 'And Ash is baking_ cookies_.' She choked a little on the word.

'Okayy,' I nodded vaguely. 'What about May, and Drew and Iris? Oh, and Jimmy.'

'I'm getting there.' Misty said, gruffly putting her phone to her ear. 'Hey, May?'

I looked up and then sideways, then the other way and then at Paul. He had finally removed his headphones.

'What's up?' I asked weakly.

'Nothing.' He said, not even looking up.

'How'd you escape from Ursula?' I asked rather wickedly.

Paul looked at me as if I was something as insignificant as a bug. Not even a huge, green-colored one but a small ant or something. 'She had to go and wash her hair; some fortunate guy threw toothpaste into it apparently.'

I giggled. 'Very fortunate.'

'Hey guys,' Misty walked up to us. 'May and Drew are at some party – '

'What party?' I gasped, the minute the word party was out of Misty's throat. I am a partyholic.

'Um, Solidad's I think.' Misty replied, slightly annoyed with me for interrupting her. 'She's a junior here, mega popular. So, yeah. Iris has some tuition thingy and Jimmy's hanging out with Marina, what a surprise.'

'So, I guess it's just the three of us then,' I said rather bleakly.

'Don't worry, it'll be fun!' Misty said, trying to be cheerful.

'Yeah, I guess.' I shrugged, mustering a smile. 'So where are we going first?' I asked eagerly. 'Clothes shopping or shoes?'

'Neither.' Misty replied shortly. 'I have to do some grocery shopping for my stupid sisters and then we'll do whatever you guys want to do. Okay?'

'Okay,' I shrugged. At least we can shop for clothes after this.

We walked into Selt's Supermarket and Misty grabbed a trolley while me and Paul tagged behind. Paul said nothing, as expected.

Misty filled the trolley with eggs and milk and flour and other boring stuff while I skipped off to the junk food section which was just a few centimeters away.

'Oh look at this!' I cried, grabbing a packet off the rack.

'What is it?' Misty asked, looking over my shoulder.

'Makuhita Corn Chips!' I yelled. 'I love these! These weren't available back at my hometown but I still luuurv them!'

'They do taste pretty good,' Misty agreed. 'I wonder when they're gonna make the Hariyama type?'

'Who cares?' I replied, furiously digging through my bag and pulling out my rose-colored purse. I temporarily left the bag of chips on the aisle and began searching through my purse.

'B – But I have no money!' I exclaimed, shaking my wallet in front of Misty and Paul's faces. A few pieces of lint and a fiver fell out. 'But I have to get them,' I said, grabbing the corn chips protectively and then glanced at Misty pleadingly.

Misty at once understood what was going on and narrowed her cutting emerald eyes. 'No, Dawn, this money is only for my groceries, beside I won't have enough for those expensive chips after buying all this crap,' she said, gesturing towards the trolley.

'Pauuuuul,' I turned to Paul, making my eyes bigger. 'Puleeeeez?'

He looked at me and I made my eyes even bigger.

'Fine,' he muttered.

'WHAT?' Misty and I yelled in unison and equal surprise. 'You?' we declared, pointing two accusing index fingers at him.

'I honestly think they taste good, and I'll buy them as longs you stop making _that _face.' He said shortly, taking the pack of corn chips from me.

'Oh my god, thank youuu!' I cried, flinging my arms around him in excitement.

'Get off me, troublesome.' Paul practically yelled, backing away from my hug while Misty chuckled to herself.

'Thanks,' I cried, grabbing Paul's arm and pulling him off to the counter. 'Let's go pay!'

'Wait for me!' Misty yelled, rushing behind them.

Little did they know, two blonde twins were watching them from the next aisle, their identical phone cameras pointed at them.

Things were going to get messy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for not updating and I won't be able to for the rest of this month buuut stay tuned folks! I change my mind all the time.. so I don't know!**

**-Skylaaa :)**

**PS: Make sure you review, then I may update faster. **


End file.
